Your Fault
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "It's her fault. It's all her fault." Thalia goes a little crazy after Luke's death. One-shot.


**A/N So, I have no Idea where this came from, it just popped in when I was reading someone else's fic. It takes place near the end of TLO, right after the whole 'offer Percy Godhood' thing. Cause I can't help but imagine Thalia would have been slightly angrier than they ever showed us. I know that if someone I loved (Because in my mind, it's Thuke FTW) died, and I wasn't there, I would be mad at the person who caused my absence. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After the God's meeting, Annabeth had some extra time on Olympus. She immediately went looking for Thalia, whom she found soon enough. Whether or not that was a good thing, only time would tell. She found her Hunter friend, still on her crutches, talking to Apollo. That surprised her, until she saw Apollo smile, touch her head, and mutter a few words. Then Thalia let the crutches fall. Apollo stuck out his hand, a smirk on his face. Thalia shook it, albeit grudgingly, and Apollo walked away.

Annabeth called out to her, "Thalia." If the Daughter of Zeus heard her, she didn't show it. She merely turned and walked the other way, mumbling something that Annabeth perceived to be, "All her fault. It's _all _her fault." Confused, Annabeth called out again, louder this time. "Thalia!" This time she stopped. Her body stiffened, but she didn't turn. "Listen, about the whole statue thing; I wanted to say thank you. And, I'm sorry you weren't there when-"

Suddenly, Thalia turned angrily, some might even say furiously. "Sorry? _Sorry? _I push you and your 'boyfriend' out from under a falling statue, miss Luke in his final moments, and all you have to say is 'thank you' and 'sorry?'"

Annabeth backed up, her eyes wide. She tried not to be afraid. Thalia was her friend; she wouldn't hurt her, would she? "Thalia," She stuttered. "I-"

Thalia cut her off again. "There's _nothing_ you can say to make this better! Everything that ever happened is your fault! _Everything_ bad that ever happened to Luke and I, stems back to _you_! If _you _hadn't hesitated when the Cyclops changed his voice. I wouldn't have been a tree. If I wasn't a tree, I could have talked Luke out of everything. If _you _hadn't jumped off a cliff, I wouldn't have had to push him off a mountain. If _you _had gone with him when he asked, you could have stopped him. If _you _hadn't mouthed off to Hera, I wouldn't have had to save you, and I could have been there. It's all _your _fault" Thalia started glowing with a dangerously electric blue aura. She looked as though she was about to roast everything within a ten foot perimeter with her electricity.

Percy stepped in between the two. "Thalia you have to calm down. Shocking all of Olympus isn't going to help anyone."

"Don't butt into this, Jackson. This isn't your fight." Thalia was growing brighter now. "But if you don't move, you're going to get hurt." Then, without warning, she let out a blast of lightning. Percy quickly took water from a nearby fountain and created a shield over Annabeth and himself.

Clarisse and Chris decided now would be a good time to intervene. The each took one of Thalia's arms, pinning them behind her back. "Whoa, princess." Clarisse spoke in a soothing tone. Very out of character for her. "This may sound weird, because my dad is God of War, but fighting isn't going to bring anyone back. If it could, trust me, I would have fought a million drakons by now."

Chris nodded. "Hurting Annabeth isn't going to help Luke."

Thalia's aura died down, but her eyes still glowed a shining blue, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She fought against the pair as hard as she could, but she wasn't completely healed. Also, the electricity took a lot out of her. "Let me go! It's all her fault."

Meanwhile, the Gods were deciding what to do. Athena was outraged. "Zeus! Control your daughter before she hurts someone!"

"Do not tell me what to do, child," Zeus commanded. "She is no longer under my control."

Ares, on the other hand, was still attempting to understand why his daughter was holding her back. "She's stopping a fight! Why?"

Apollo wasn't sure how to react. He merely mumbled, "Maybe I should have left her on crutches . . ."

Finally, Artemis was the only one to immediately take action. "Thalia! Cease this nonsense!" Thalia blinked, and when her eyes reopened, they were back to normal.

"Mi- Milady?" She sounded confused, as though she had let something take over.

Percy cautiously let the water go back to the fountain. His glare was still focused on Thalia, while Annabeth's tear-stained face was looking anywhere _but _there.

"Demigods," Artemis commanded, though her voice was soft. "Release her." Clarisse and Chris did as they were told, and Thalia dropped to her knees.

She slowly stood up. Percy instinctively move in front of Annabeth. "Annabeth, I . . ." She looked around, at everyone. Then she turned and ran, as she always did, when faced with a terrible problem.

Annabeth went to follow, but Percy stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know what I'm doing," She replied calmly.

"Let her go, Son of Poseidon," Artemis told him. "I know my lieutenant; she will not lose control again." Percy obeyed, and Annabeth ran off to find her friend.

When Annabeth finally did find her, Thalia was sitting on a rock, head in hands. Annabeth walked up behind her, hoping to go unnoticed. Her hopes were in vain, however, when Thalia lifted her head and spoke. "It's my fatal flaw, you know," She chuckled bitterly. "Anger. If I don't keep it in check, I end up hurting people."

"You couldn't hurt a fly, Thals. A hellhound, maybe, but not a fly." Annabeth spoke with comforting tone, trying to calm her friend.

She laughed again, still angrily. "That's the thing, though, I already have. It was before Luke and I met you.

_"Come on, Thalia. I was just trying to help," Luke pleaded with his friend, his traveling partner, his-maybe-something more._

_"I don't _need _your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," She replied stubbornly._

_"I know, but there were too many. You were hurt, you couldn't handle them all. Besides, I _wanted _to help."_

_She turned, her eyes growing a terrifying blue. "Is that what I am to you? Some damsel in distress?"_

_"No, Thalia-" Before she knew what was happening, she let out a lightning strike that would have hit Luke dead in the heart, had it not been for his fast reflexes. It did, however, catch his foot, and sent what felt like the sensation of a million tasers through his body. He cried out in anguish, and maybe that's what snapped her out of his blind rage. Her eyes returned to their normal color, but they took a moment to focus. When she did spot the Son of Hermes, his shoes and the bottom of his pants were charred._

_"Oh my god," She cried, "Luke!" She knelt by his fallen figure, cradling his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry."_

_His eyes fluttered open, and she felt relief wash over her."I was wrong," He murmured. "You could have taken them."_

"I was lucky then. If he wouldn't have jumped out of the way, he would have died. I promised never to let it happen again, but here I am."

"Thalia," Annabeth said, as she sat on the rock with her. "I'm right here, sitting next to you, not ten minutes after you almost fried me. Do you know why?" Thalia turned to her friend and shook her head. "Because I trust you. You're one of my best friends, and you always will be. No. Matter. What. Understand?" Thalia nodded.

"Good. Now, let's talk about some anger-management classes, shall we?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Sooooooooooo? How was it? Was she OOC? Like I said, it just sorta popped in my brain. During school, I might add. Do you know how hard it is to contain the creativity river that is forever flowing in my brain? Hard. So, if you wouldn't mind, tell me what you thought. Please?**


End file.
